An electronic control device having at least two systems of drive unit (inverter unit) as a configuration having a redundant system, wherein a power supply relay that can interrupt a power supply is disposed on a power supply side of each system, and control is continued using only a normal side when an abnormality occurs in any one system, is already known as an existing electronic control device provided with redundancy (Patent Document 1).